Las nuevas aprendices
by Lan-san
Summary: Las nuevas aprendices, un puñado de mal evolas y buenas amigas, sufren el ataque de un misterioso y poderoso personaje que viene a destruir el santuario. Pero que secretos oculta este personaje?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

**El principio del fin**

Era una noche lluviosa… (Ya saben, eso lo hace más tétrico aun). Un extraño personaje encapuchado se acerca a las escaleras del santuario, más específicamente en la 1ra casa de Aries y se coloca detrás de una columna…

Personaje Encapuchado: *con voz misteriosa* "Así que es aquí, donde diversas aprendices han comenzado a entrenar, es una pena que esto deba terminar así pero ni modos. No debería tomarme más de unas horas acabar…" Viendo hacía lo alto del santuario:: O_o "…" T_T :: "Ok, creo que me tomará más de un par de días…"

En la casa de Aries vemos a Mü saliendo de la casa, se queda mirando un rato hacia las escaleras, levantando con un dedo señala y exclama:

Mü: Vamos, ya sé que estas ahí afuera, sal de ahí.

Personaje Encapuchado:: ._. :: Pero cómo?... Demonios! o

Megu: Saliendo de unos arbustos que no estaban ahí antes :: ¬o¬ :: Pero que súper requete mala onda, no me dieron chance ni de…

Mu: Jeje Megu, que ingenua eres, no te había visto. Me refería a la persona que está detrás de la columna

Personaje Encapuchado: Cielo santo. Ni siquiera vi a esa chica y aun más Mü pudo detectarme, son buenos. Supongo que no me queda otra opción más que salir y…

Mü: Un dos por 3 por Risô, vamos sal de ahí!

Risô: Saliendo de otra columna:: o :: No es posible! Ya no quiero jugar a las escondidillas siempre pierdo… T_T

Mü: Je je, dos pájaros de un solo tiro y en frente de mi casa. Vamos adentro con las otras aprendices que también perdieron, la comida de hoy yo la invito…

Y los tres entraron a la casa de Aries dejando a un pobre personaje quitándose la capucha muy pero muy confundido..

Personaje sin capucha:: ._. :: Estos tipos son más raros que… Escondidillas :: T_T :: tiene mucho que no juego a las escondidillas….

Al día siguiente… vemos a nuestro personaje con capucha de nuevo pasando por las escaleras en frente de la casa de Sagitaro

Personaje encapuchado:: o :: Estúpidas escaleras! Debieron colocar un elevador o un transporte como el Puma-Bus :: -_- :: Lo bueno que aquí nadie sale ni vigila :: ¬o¬ :: que clase de caballeros tiene Saori?

De repente Risô aparece bajando por las escaleras alegremente, nuestro personaje encapuchado se esconde rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos

Risô : cantando -o- :: "Hombres hermosos! Hombres hermosos para mí! Hombres hermosos! Quiero hombres hermosos para mí!" De repente Risô se detiene y algo le llama la atención… voltea y ve la cara de nuestro personaje encapuchado observando desde el arbusto…. Y lo saluda "Hola hombre encapuchado" Y reanuda su canción de… de "hombres hermosos"

Hombre encapuchado :: ._. :: "Uy. Que chica tan pero tan pero tan… guapa" -/- "Me saludo! Como quisiera ser su hombre herm…" o Ah mi misión, lo olvidaba…

Y reanuda su marcha por las escaleras…

Dos días después, en la entrada del santuario

Personaje encapuchado:: T_T :: Méndigas escaleras! Quiero dormir… pero, no puedo dormir. Que dilema y que complicación.

Aparece Saori saliendo del santuario con pijama de borreguitos con todo y gorro (^_^) y además con un cactus en la mano. (Tributo a Ed, Edd y Eddy)

Saori: ¿Quien anda allí? Salga ahora mismo! o Tengo un cactus y no tengo miedo en usarlo! Si es cualquier otro Dios: Atena ya no vive aquí! Si es Seiya: Saori ya no vive aquí! Si es el lechero: ya recibimos la leche en la primera casa!

El personaje encapuchado, al no presentir ningún peligro… se quita la capucha y se coloca en frente de Saori, saludando y sonriendo malignamente.

Personaje extraño: Disculpe, no soy ningún Dios, no soy ese tal Seiya y tampoco soy un lechero… estoy buscando a la gran diosa Atena. Yo soy…

Saori :: O_o "…." -/- : Jeje disculpa, es que tengo muchas visitas inesperadas y pues… esto… yo… yo soy Saori, la grandiosa reencarnación de Atena. Qué pena que me tengas que ver así pero pasa hombre hermoso. ^/^

Personaje confundido :: ._. :: (Pensando: todo mundo está loco)

Saori :: Jalándolo del brazo:: Vamos no seas tímido, quédate aquí en mi grandioso recibidor mientras me pongo algo más decente y me platicas para que has venido. Siéntete como en su casa.

Ya dentro, Saori le ofrece un lugar en un sofá.

Saori :: ^_^:: Espérame aquí, no tardo… ahm… y toma este cactus como regalo de bienvenida hombre hermoso. Regresooo. Y sale de escena cantando alegremente.

Personaje extraño:: o_o :: Así que ella es Atena? Todo mundo aquí es bien extraño… pero creo que facilitará más las cosas… mmm tengo sueño.

Coloca al cactus en el suelo, se acomoda en el sillón y se duerme.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde en la casa de escorpio:

Ale-chan:: -o-:: "Milo Samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Y asusta demasiado a Milo que sale saltando de la cama. Se reincorpora bastante enojado.

Milo :: -_-X :: Cielos, después de todo este tiempo ya deberías aprender a no interrumpir mi sueño de belleza. A menos claro que sea una emergencia, recuerda que los escorpiones…

Ale-chan:: o:: Pero es que es una emergencia, se trata…

Milo:: ¬o¬:: Una emergencia como esa vez que Risô se acabo todo el licor del santuario?

Ale-chan:: ToT :: Risô se puso muy mal esa vez y casi fue una catástrofe pero… :: o :: pero esto es diferente! Se trata…

Milo:: ¬o¬ :: Cuando secuestraron a Saori también dijiste…

Ale-chan:: ToT :: Ese lechero se veía muy diabólico, y casi la secuestra, pero…

Milo: O cuando Saga volvió a ir a la fábrica de Sabritas y lo volvieron a detener…

Ale-chan: A que no puedes comer solo una (XD)

Milo:: O cuando perdiste tu reproductor de MP3, y todo ese tiempo estaba en tu…

Ale-chan :: ToT :: 2 semanas sin escuchar música, pero…

Milo:: O cuando perdiste el juego de las escondidillas y querías que yo..

Aiko: Por Zeus, ya cállense cállense cállense que me desesperan

Ale-chan y Milo: Es que… no nos tienes paciencia…

En eso se escucha un estruendo

Ale-chan: Por Dios… T_T creo que esto es más grave de lo que creía, Milo-sama… yo…

Milo : Pero qué? Eso pareció una explosión de fuera. Vamos, salgamos todos!

Al salir de la casa de escorpio ven que… se topan con un panorama que no les agrada mucho. Muchas de las casas tienen una parte destruida, les sale humo y se ven explosiones a lo largo de las escaleras. El Santuario se encontraba bajo ataque.

Milo: Así que esta era la emergencia.

Ale-chan:: ._. … ^_^ :: Y usted que no me quería hacer caso y me tachaba de loca-dramática.

Inicia Flash-back

Ale-chan :: Cocinando :: A Milo-sama y Aiko les encantará este guisado. -o-

De repente se le prende fuego a la cortina, Ale se asusta y le echa el líquido de un recipiente que prende aún más fuego y termina incendiándose la cocina, de repente se escucha una explosión.

Ale-chan:: o_O :: …. :: ^_^ :: Aiko fue! * Saliendo de la cocina saltando a la caperucita roja. * Milo- sama! Adivine que acaba de hacer Aiko! Es una emergencia!

Termina flash-back

Aiko: No recuerdo la última vez que nos atacaron, que bueno que te diste cuenta Ale! -o-

Milo: Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Quién nos ataca? Debimos haber recibido alguna notica de que se acercaba a alguien… -.- Casi siempre recibimos la nota de que Saori ya fue secuestrada antes de que nos ataquen, eso significa que…

De pronto de ningún lugar especial escuchan a alguien gritando:

Alguien gritando:: Katón! Gokakyu no jutsu!

Y acto seguido aparece una gran bola de fuego que se acerca hacia nuestros héroes

Milo, Ale-chan y Aiko: o_O

Pam pam paaaaaaam

Comentario del Autor: **Tomando mucho aire** Shaabaaaa! Ya terminé el francés! (Quería presumirlo ^_~) Y para festejar aquí está mi… Je je mi primer fan-fic! ^_^. Esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba, pero consume mucho tiempo… tuve que hacer varios cambios de escena para que todo concordara y re-escribir varias partes. Si recibo buenas críticas haré el fan fic más largo aún, tipo "Las nuevas aprendices"… claro que si recibo mensajes de "Te mataré" posiblemente lo terminaré en el siguiente episodio y me mudaré de País, tal vez francia jeje. Con respecto a las cosas raras que han pasado en el fic, no se preocupen, todo tiene su razón de ser a futuro -o- Espero que les agrade y quiero comments! Personajes que quieran modificar su actitud en el fic, ser incluidos, salir del fic díganme y lo iré acomodando… Shabaa! Mi primer fic! -w-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: El ataque de los clones**

Katón! Gokakyu no jutsu!

Si mal no recuerdo: Nuestros héroes estaban a punto de ser quemados por una gran bola de fuego que se acercaba a ellos. Pero recordemos que son Santos de Atena, y tienen unos reflejos impresionantes.

Milo: Ale, Aiko! Rápido ocúltense!

Ale-chan y Aiko hacen caso y se ocultan detrás de su sensei sujetándolo impidiéndole moverse.

Milo :: o :: Pero qué? Suéltenme… Aaaagghhh!

La bola de fuego le da de lleno al grupo, acto seguido aparece un Milo con una armadura dorada intacta pero con el… "resto" un poco quemado. Vemos que quien lanzó la bola de fuego es, por su traje, un nija y estaba en posición de haber soplado el mismo la bola de fuego. Unas Aiko y Ale-chan se asoman detrás del cuerpo de su maestro.

Aiko::: o::Quien eres tú? De donde eres?

Ale-chan:: o:: Por qué hiciste explotar la cocina? Porque nos atacas?

Milo:: ¬o¬X :: Como se atreven a usarme de escudo? … y estoy bien por si se lo preguntaban.

Seiryu: Mi nombre es Seiryu, soy un ninja, uno de los guardianes de los monstruos divinos del Japón! ._. No recuerdo haber explotado una cocina… pero si hice explotar muchas cosas el día de hoy y los atacó… por que es necesario.

De repente Seiryu junta las manos y hace algunos gestos con ellos (ejem… sellos -.-)

Seiryu: Suiton Hahonryū!

Separa las manos y empieza a crear una bola de agua en ellas, la cual empieza a girar rápidamente y acto seguido la lanza contra nuestros héroes. Aiko y Ale-chan se vuelven a ocultar detrás de Milo inmovilizándolo una vez más.

Milo:: ._. :: pero que?... Arghhh o

La bola de agua aumenta de tamaño hasta que choca contra Milo… el cual cae incosciente después del segundo ataque

Milo :: o

Ale-chan: No es posible, como es que pudiste derrotar al gran Milo-sama con 2 ataques.

Aiko: Nadie ataca a nuestro maestro sin sufrir las consecuencias

Ale-chan – Aiki ::perfectamente sincronizadas :: Muere canalla! o Scarlet needles

Y lanzan sus poderoso ataques contra Seiryu dándole de lleno en varios puntos del cuerpo, no tuvo oportunidad de reacción

Durante este tiempo, en la casa de Aries… las cosas estaban también muy mal… se teleaparecen Mü fuera de su casa, aparece chamuscado.

Mü: Lo logré pero, donde quedo…?

Acto seguido aparece Midori… encima de Mü aplastándolo, a la par que la casa explota. ^_^

Midori: Eso no salió como esperaba

Mü: Pues que esperabas? :: o:: … Ya te dije que dejar la llave del gas abierta es peligroso… T_T y yo que prendo una velita para ver

Midori: Aun encima de Mü sonriendo: Hola! ^o^

Mü levanta la cabeza para ver… cha cha chan, al mismo ninja con el que Milo, Ale-chan y Aiko estaban peleando…

Seiryu:: o_O

Mü::-o-:: Hola, viajero. Hehe parece una escena extraña pero en cuanto ordene mis pensamientos sobre lo que pasó… ajum. En que puedo ayudarle?

Seiryu::haciendo sellos rápidamente:: Doton, Doryū Datsu!

Aparece un cañon a patir de la tierra en forma de cabeza de dragón. Abre la boca y empieza a lanzar un montón de bola de lodo a una gran velocidad que se dirigen hacía Mü y Midori.

Midori aun sonriendo se teledesaparece dejando al pobre de Mü que no alcanzó a reaccionar siendo impactado por bolas de lodo... a gran velocidad!

Mü: Aghhh…. o

Aparece Midori atrás de Seiryu y lo toma por sorpresa

Midori:: o:: pagarás… Stardust Revolution!

Y la ráfaga de meteoritos dan de lleno en el cuerpo de Seiryu.

A su vez (Uy, muchas cosas pasarón al mismo tiempo) en las afueras de la casa de Capricornio Shura y Megumi se encontraban peleando… adivinaron, entre ellos mismos. Un confundido Seiryu se les quedaba viendo

Seyriu:: -.-

Megumi: oYo puedo vencerlo maestro

Shura: oSerá mi trabajo, el destrozo mis trofeos

Seyriu:: -.- :: Dejen de ignorarme….

Megumi: T_T Pero es fuerte, hace mucho que no nos enfrentamos a alguien así quiero demostrar que puedo controlarlo

Shura: ¬¬ No tienes ni la capacidad de controlar tu vida!

Megumi:: que malo es, yo digo que

Seyriu formando sellos:: o :: Suficiente! o Raiton Gian!

Y Seyriu abre la boca que lanza un enorme rayo contra Megumi y Shura, explotándolos a ambos y dejándolos temporamente desquilibrados

Shura y Megumi:: o

Seyriu:: Feh! Eso les pasa por no hacerme caso y subestimarme… jeje yo ser destrudio? Pero si..

o_o…

Aparece Risô sonriendo

Risô: ^_^

Seyriu: *¬*

Risô: : ^o^:: Hola hombre malvado que nos está atacando!

Seyriu: *¬* … esto… yo… -/- hola chica hermosa… no nos han presentado… yo soy Seyriu….no soy tan malvado… lo que pasa es que…

Risô:: Muere hombre malvado! ^o^

Y acto seguido Risô empuja a Seyriu… con las manos y curiosamente cae por el acantilado al lado de las escaleras….

Seyriru: Aaaaahhh!….. o….. me toco! *¬*….. aahhh! o Me voy a romper toda la…..!

Y así cada uno de los Seyrius tuvo su final horrible… excepto uno que se encontraba con Saori en el tempo…. bebiendo te hecho con flores de Afrodita.

Saori: parece que no ha dejado de hablar en un buen rato: … y entonces le dije: "porque usas eso? Por Zeus, eso es tan anticuado". Y quieres saber lo que me dijo? La verdad no me acuerdo que fue lo que dijo… pero me hizo enojar mucho Eris, y entonces le dije que la volvería a sellar. Y sabes que dijo ella después? Dijo que me atacaría con todos sus santos… pero obvio, yo tengo a mis santos Dorados que son de lo mejor… excepto Aldebarán, cielos sí que es horrible… pero si tengo a mis achichincles que ahcen todo lo que yo pida…

Seyriu:: T_T (pensando) :: Quiero morir!... un momento ._. siento una perturbación en la fuerza. Deja un moento a saori que sigue hablando… no abría los ojos. Saliendo del templo se queda viendo hacia el santuario

Seyriu: Asi que ya acabaron con ellos… feh, pobres santos dorados… pero esas aprendices son otra cosa. Mmm. (Formando sellos) Kage bunshin no juntsu!... jeje con eso debe servir.

Saori: jalándolo del cuello: Aquí estabas hombre hermoso… ven te tengo que contar cuando una vez Aldebarán ganó un premio que era para mi

Seyriu:: o:: Ya no respiro….

Escenas después, en cada una de las casas de las aprendices….

Aiko y Ale-chan: No es posible ._.

Midori: Pero que? o_O

Megumi: o

Risô:: ^o^ :: Volviste hombre malvado!

Comentario del autor: Jeje esto ya se puso loco… que divertido, me encanta. Con respecto al nombre, no quise poner el mío, pero como que Seyriu posiblemente tenga características mías… intentaré que no sea como y -o-.

El nombre lo saqué de la mitología japonesa: Seiryū, Suzaku, Byakko y Genbu que son 4 monstruos divinos, cada uno representa un punto cardinal y un elemento así como un animal. Todo esta relacionado ya que Seiryu es como un… jeje lo explicaré después.

Y si, para la trama Saori debe estar enamorada de Seyriu y el a su vez de Risô ^-^ todo tiene un por qué. Ahora si… comentarios, críticas y tomatazos bienvenidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Un adversario formidable

De pié aprendices a caballeros de de Atena! (Je je pobrecitas) El templo se encuentra bajo ataque por un personaje misterioso de nombre Seiryu, el cual cuenta con poderes sobre los elementos de la naturaleza y la capacidad de crear clones a su antojo. Podrán nuestras heroínas pelear contra este mal?

Seiryu chibi:: o:: que no soy malo!

Autor: Silencio, Guardias!

Unos guardias romanos salen de los lados sujetando a chibi Seiryu y se lo llevan… a continuación vemos escenas donde cada uno de los caballeros libra una gran y extraordinaria pelea contra varios Seiryus a la vez… tan increíblemente espectaculares que no considero apropiado explicarlas a continuación para el público que es sensible.

Pero a cada momento que peleaban nuestros caballeros dorados se iban cansando y cada vez más clones de Seiryu iban apareciendo… y estos no se agotaban.

Camus: Esto no es posible… mis compañeros

Afrodita: ya debería haber llegado a ayudarme, parece que..

DM: que también se encuentran enfrascados en una pelea…

Airoria: contra estos clones, y todo el…

Shaka: santuario se encuentra bajo ataque…

Aldebarán: de una gran fuerza o un ejército…

Dohko: Pero no podemos rendirnos.

Aioros:: ^_^ :: Uy…. Muchos clones

Clones: Fūton Atsugai! …. Y disparan cada uno ráfagas de viento de sus bocas contra el pobre de Aioros

Aioros:: o:: AAAGGGG…. o

Saga: Yo usaré la armadura!

Kanon: No, yo usaré la armadura

Saga: *ojos rojos* te mataré…

Kanon: No yo te mataré primero…. Y luego iré a sabritas.

Saga y Kanon: Galaxian Explosion!... y explotan….

Saga y Kanon: o

Alejamos la cámara y vemos que no hay nadie más que ellos en la casa de géminis…

Poco a poco, en cada una de las espectaculares batallas… nuestros caballeros dorados fueron cayendo uno a uno debido a que los clones era interminables. Y volvemos a las escenas donde nuestras heroínas se encuentran. Más específicamente con Megumi y Risô

Megumi: _

Risô:: ^o^ :: Volviste hombre malvado!

Seiryu :: *¬* :: …. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. No soy hombre malvado, me llamo…

Risô:: o:: Muere de nuevo hombre malvado!

Y lo vuelve a empujar con las manos tirándolo del acantilado al nuevo clon.

Seiryu :: o :: Me lleeeeeeeeevaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Pobre tipo. Vamos con Ale-chan y Aiko que libraban su increíble y espectacular batalla con otro de los clones hasta que…

Ale-chan: Suficiente, es hora de nuestra mejor técnica

Aiko: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ale

Ale-chan y Aiko: Preparate a enfrentar el orgullo de la casa de los escorpiones.

Seiryu: Vengan! Estoy preparado para todo…

Ale-chan: Eso de ser ninja ya es anticuado

Aiko: si ya han pasado de moda

Seiryu: ._.

Ale-chan: Y que es eso de hacer sellos

Aiko: Parce que les haces señas obscenas a las personas

Seiryu: o_O

Aiko: Y luego las cosas que tienes por dentro

Ale-chan: Y escupes cosas por la boca?

Aiko y Ale-chan: Iugg, eso es asqueroso!

Seiryu: o

Aiko: Así nunca…

Ale-chan: …conseguiras novia

Seiryu: o … ._. … T_T

Aiko y Ale-chan :: con mirada sexy y astuta:: Jeje cayó… Restriction!

Entonces Seyriu se queda paralizado sin poder moverse. Aiko Y Ale-chan se mueven a una velocidad cercana a la velocidad de la luz y le propinan una serie de millares de golpes mientras dicen cosas a venganza y pobre Milo. Seyriu desaparece en una nube de humo.

Aiko y Ale-chan:: ^_^:: Ganamos!

Y por último con Midori que estaba librando una increíble y espectacular batalla contra 6 clones. Si 6 clones! Midori había mejorado mucho sus Habilidades. Bueno: más o menos. Vemos a Midori corriendo en círculos seguida de 6 clones

Midori:: o Ayudaaaaaa!

Clones: Doton… Yomi Numa!

Y todo el terreno fuera de la casa de aries se convierte en una especia de pantano, inmovilizando a Midori. Inmediatamente es rodeada por los clones que se preparan a acabar con ella pero…

Midori: Stardust revolution!

Midori aumenta su cosmos al máximo (kawaii ^_^ y dispara con sus manos una lluvia de proyecciones cósmicas que toman la forma de estrellas fugaces destruyendo a los 6 clones… la casa de Aires… la entrada del santuario… y la casa de Aldebarán… y a otros 20 clones que se acercaban a atacarla. Cielos, es buena. El pantano desaparece y Midori es…

Midori:: ^o ^:: Libre!

Y se echa a correr en busca de los demás… pero el panorama que se encuentran las aprendices al buscar a los demás no es nada alentadora… finalmente las 5 aprendices se reúnen en la casa de Virgo tenemos una última esperanza.

Virgo:: ._. :: y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Risô:: ^w^:: No tengo la menor idea

Aiko: Es que todos los bishies fueron derrotados (bishies… uy)

Ale-chan: Y usted es el único que no fue derrotado

Midori: Y necesitamos reagruparnos

Megumi: Porque aún hay muchos clones ahí afuera.

Risô:: Por cierto, como es que no lo atacaron a usted?

Shaka:: Solo abrí los ojos y esos clones se esfumaro, pero… o que hacen aquí?

Aiko:: ^_^':: es que los clones no se atreven a entrar aquí. Esa dimensión de los ojos les hace algo raro

Shaka:: Las odio aprendices de pacotilla… salgan!

Aprendices:: Con el pelo cubriéndoles los ojos:: pagaras por esto Shaka.

Corte de escena afuera de la casa de Virgo, literalmente hay muchos clones de Seiryu fuera de la casa de Virgo. Y no, no están como bola de clones hablando tonterías unos entre otros como una gran multitud de pubertos! Solo están en silencio viendo la casa de Virgo.

En la casa de Saori, vemos que un Seiryu sigue escuchando las sandeces de Saori. Parece que el clon se desaparecerá en cualquier momento por que se comienza a convulsionar. El original se escabulle.

Seiryu: Dios… debo apresurarme y ver que sucedió en el santuario. Y se dirige a donde nuestras heroínas y Shaka de Virgo. Unas horas después al llegar todos los clones desaparecen (se fueron con nana-sama) y Seyriu se coloca a la entrada de la casa de virgo.

Seyriu:: Aprendices, Shaka de Virgo… salgan! Tus ojos no me harán nada a mí y si no salen entraré por ustedes y los cazaré uno a uno, los derrotaré y entonces no podrán hacer yanada y diran: o si solo hubiéramos salidoc cuando nos dijo posiblemente…

Ale-chan:: ¬o¬:: Si si si ya oímos, estamos aquí afuera.

Y vemos que las aprendices y Shaka ya habían salido

Seiryu: Perdón, esta mala costumbre de hablar sin abrir los ojos… ahora prepárense.

Insertar una increíble pelea tan espectacular que por accidente borré ya que sí la había escrito, gomen…. Pero de veras fue una pelea tan genial

Y entre mazos, chipotes chillones, ataques de cosmos, jutsus, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, vemos que no … vemos nada porque la cantidad de polvo no deja ver nada. Al final…. Shaka quedó hecho puré (las aprendices fueron muy fuertes al igual que Seiryu).

Lectores: XD!

Seiryu: Bien…

Ale-chan: ahora

Aiko: que acabamos

Midori: con Shaka

Risô: podemos empezar

Megumi: nuestra pelea

Y se colocan todos en posición de ataque…

Comentarios del Autor: Jeje me encantó hacer este fic ^_^ Si ya se, todo esto esta raro pero digamos que las aprendices ya han alcanzado un grado de pelea tan alto que superan a un santo dorado por conveniencia de la trama, después de todo ellas salvaran al santuario, a saori, a Seiryu y a… ups, ya hablé de mas pero no se pierdan el próximo episodio!


End file.
